Masaaki Nakatani
Masaaki Nakatani (中谷 仁亮 Nakatani Masaaki) is the coach of Shūtoku High School. Appearance Nakatani is a middle-aged man. He has black hair that is straight along the sides and reaches to his ear lobes. He wears a formal white shirt with a black tie. Personality Nakatani is a sharp and keen individual. As the coach of Shutoku High, he cares much for victory and trains his players in order to win. He allows Midorima to have three selfish actions a day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 29, page 5 History When Masaaki and Kagetora met at the Winter Cup, it is revealed that the two know each other. They share some mutual past, as they called each other Tora and Ma-Boy. This was later revealed in a manga spread, in which the former Japanese national basketball team is shown, with Nakatani as a regular member along with Kagetora, Shirogane, Harasawa and Takeuchi. In one of Teppei Kiyoshi's flashback, he is seen trying to recruit Kiyoshi, but failing to do so.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 63, page 3 Story Interhigh preliminaries During warmup, Midorima asks his captain, Ōtsubo, if he can play this time. Ōtsubo agrees, since their coach, Nakatani, asked Ōtsubo to forgive three of Midorima's whims a day.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 16, page 18 Finals Nakatani appears for the first time during the finals of the Interhigh preliminaries. When Kuroko used his full court pass and found a way to seal Midorima's shot, Nakatani was thinking about what to do about Kuroko. After seeing Kuroko's invisible passes, he comes to the conclusion to switch Kimura and Takao's marks, so that Takao will be guarding Kuroko.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 27, page 9 Later, in the break between the first and second quarter, Nakatani gives Midorima the permission to shoot as he likesKuroko no Basuke chapter 29, page 5 and also orders Takao to watch out for Kuroko and Kagami's combination plays, both in defense and in offense. Winter Cup Round 1 Nakatani leads his team to the Winter Cup and while watching Seirin's match against Tōō, encounters Kagetora Aida. He tells him that he's noisy as always, to which Kagetora casually greets Nakatani and calls him Ma-Boy, a nicknamed that is noticed with mixed reactions by the Shūtoku team.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 115, page 4 Nakatani then asks him why he is here and Kagetora answers that he is watching Seirin, his disciples. Nakatani asks if he's not going to be a coach anymore. Kagetora denies and explains that Riko has taken his place and that the only thing he'll do is watch Seirin. Stats Trivia *On the first character poll, Nakatani ranked 28th, with 39 votes. *He teaches English in Shūtoku High School.Kuroko no Basuke volume 20, page 86 *According to a Q&A, Nakatani is the most popular among the coaches. *According to the KUROFES **His motto is "Restraint and tolerance" **His favorite food is Egg tofu ** His hobby is Mountain climbing ** His special skill is finger snapping ** He has a Wife and a Daughter ** He Dislikes Kagetora ** His Best Basketball Move is 3 Point Shoot ** His type of girl is his Wife ** He spends his free time Going out with his family ** He started playing basketball because he seemed cut out for it ** The player he had his eye on is Kiyoshi References Navigation id:Masaaki Nakatani fr:Masaaki Nakatani pl:Masaaki Nakatani es:Masaaki Nakatani Category:Characters Category:Coaches Category:Shūtoku High Category:Shūtoku High Notable Members